


Dinner and a Movie

by rapturesrevenge



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapturesrevenge/pseuds/rapturesrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AkuRoku::AU: Because it was a Friday...and because they could. Written in October 2008 for a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dinner and a Movie **  
> **  
> Universe: AU **  
> **  
> Pairing: AkuRoku **  
> **  
> Rating: M/NC-17  
>  **Wordcount:** 2581  
>  **Summary:** Because it was a Friday…and because they could.

"So where to?" I asked, watching him as he slowly stood from his desk. My sociology class up on the third floor ended an hour before his psych lecture did. It was always another half-hour before the next class came in. He could take the whole thirty minutes if he wanted to and no one would think twice or get their knickers in a twist over it. We were done for the day. Time to get out and enjoy the start of the weekend. Only not because I had work in the morning. Who works on a Saturday, seriously?

"I dunno," he said simply. "I guess it's your turn to choose."

I wanted to laugh at him. Always so serious, my Roxas is. I'd probably be denied access to his body if I repeated Heath Ledger's line from _The Dark Knight_ for the millionth time, so I didn't press my luck. Kinda funny how I always make the decisions, but he's so persnickety about sex. Anyway, my point is, whenever I ask him where he wants to go, what he wants to do, that stuff, he always skirts the issue and tells me it's my turn to choose. Right. It was my turn to choose yesterday. Oh well. I love him anyway.

"How about we check out of here, catch a flick, check out the local frat parties, get sloshed, and pray we don't get caught." That was meant to be a statement, not a question.

This time, I laughed. The withering glare he gave me was too good (meaning it was too cute). "Kidding? Ever heard of it?" I don't drink much. I like getting a buzz, but I don't like drinking so much I risk dying from alcohol poisoning. Roxy gets sick from the smell of beer, probably because of his parents being weirdoes who even refused wine at communion. I know church wine is crap, but c'mon. Weddings and Christmas and fancy-schmancy stuff, you gotta have at least a glass at those.

He pretended to ignore me, walking away while I stood there laughing. I ran after him when I finally calmed down enough to vacate the empty classroom. Not like I cared who might've thought me an insane freak (everyone thinks that anyway), but I do care if he gets mad enough to threaten my stuff. Yanno. The gear I use to take a piss when I'm not busy raping his ass or thinking about raping his ass.

By the way, no, I don't jack off in class. I'd put people in the psych ward at the university hospital if I did.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said when I finally caught up with him in the parking lot outside the social and behavioral sciences building. "Let's just go to my place, order pizza, and maybe go for a drive later. Your roomies won't care."

Roxas snorted as we got to my car. "Hello? They know about us and they're not my parents. You know it's cool."

I laughed again. "Yeah, true. I thought your folks were gonna kill me when they found out. At least our roommates don't give a shit."

He rolled his eyes, smirking all the while. We got in the car and drove to the house I'd been sharing with a couple friends, Demyx and Zexion. They're dating, as in, they're fuckbuddies with a taste for each other's hot manbods. My cold, picky, anal-retentive (ha, bad pun there) boyfriend lives with a couple straight guys we've both known since forever, Cloud and Leon. They'd make a hot pair, but Cloud digs that chick Tifa and Leon (k, his real name is Squall, but Yuffie started calling him Leon for whatever reason) has it bad for someone else – can't remember the girl's name, but I know for sure it's a girl he was mooning over.

Anyway, it doesn't matter who lives where. Roxy lives with two grad students who're five and seven years older than he is (Cloud's four years older than me, Leon's two years older) and straighter than arrows at rest (cuz arrows wiggle and go curvy when they're in motion), and I live in what we all jokingly refer to as the "Homo House."

Demyx came up with that when he got trashed one night not long after we rented the place. Blame him.

It rocks, and Roxas knows it. Even better, Dem and Zex had to work evenings, and on Fridays they always went out to get trashed after they got off work. The rare occasion they were home in the evening, they were already wasted, getting ready to go out, or they were in either of their rooms, having fucked each other senseless. We never have to worry about privacy at my place after we get done with school in the late afternoon.

"They're out tonight," I muttered gleefully when I parked my car just off the curb in front of my place. Dem drives an ancient Toyota sedan. It's a miracle the thing still runs. Zex, on the other hand, drives a sleek Camero he got from his dad for graduation. Dem's sedan was still parked off the curb where it'd been since he got home when I got up at seven. The Camero was gone. "Won't have much fun in that car," I cackled.

Roxas rolled his eyes again – I swear, this kid is good at it. He should be paid every time he does it. I'm broke, so no-can-do, but you get what I mean. God (or whatever higher being you believe in) should pay this little smartass each and every time my boyfriend rolls those eyes of his. He'd be filthy stinkin' rich, like, if he were paid what Bill Gates makes in a year, he'd be set for life. I grinned at him. "What, you know it's true."

"Yeah, right, Axel. Like I'd ever know what they can and can't do in Zexion's car when I've never been in it."

"Whatever. You've seen the inside of a Camero. The backseats aren't exactly roomy."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. I knew he was wondering how the hell I knew that. "I used to go riding around with Dem, Zex, and the other guys back in high school. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I got it memorized. So it wasn't some orgy going on back there?"

"With Larxene in the car? Hell no!" I pretended to gag. Larxene is Demyx's older sister. She came along because she was somehow cool enough to be included in all our fun. I think the older guys – Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord – felt sorry for her, is what. Dem and I always agreed she was spying on us and reporting all the stuff we did to our parents. We never got yelled at very much. We never did anything drastically horrible, yanno, like drugs or underage drinking or anything else that would land us in jail. It's just that Larxene is such a nagging harpy, we couldn't let loose and be us. I'm so glad she graduated the year before Cloud did and went off to the mainland for college. I think Dem has me beat though. He lived with the bitch, after all.

Roxy laughed and jogged up the front walk away from me. "Just making sure, Axel."

If I haven't mentioned it already, I love that kid.

I didn't let him get beyond the doorway of the living room once we were inside the house and I'd shut the front door. I didn't even give him a chance to react. Maybe his life flashed before him or some crazy shit like that, I dunno, but I had him up against the wall pretty damn fast. Kissing him senseless and, ahem, _manhandling_ him the way I was might've muddled his brains. I can be gentle. Roxy just likes it when I get a little rough. Me being me, I'm all too happy to oblige.

How and when we got up to my room remains a mystery. Maybe my body was on autopilot (though I really hope not, cuz I would've buried myself in him right there in the front hallway) or something. All I know is we got up to my room and that's what matters. I don't remember us ditching our clothes either. I just remember the chill of the autumn air on my skin and watching Roxas as he went over to shut my open window. Said something about not wanting the neighbors to hear. Yeah right. Dem and Zex have shagged each other in our hot tub out on the back porch, for crying out loud. The neighbors are used to the antics of the three guys living in the Homo House. My sexy-hot, adorable boyfriend is actually worried about his parents hearing him scream when I do him just right.

They live on the other side of the freaking island, his folks do. They're Cryptonian (or is that spelled with a K?)…yanno, like Superman, if they can hear him when he's a fuckin' wreck when I'm done with him. Loud and proud, that's me! Roxy, not so much. He's loud, but he doesn't like anyone hearing him. Says it's embarrassing when someone who obviously isn't me can hear him.

He tasted like one of those Starbucks expresso double shots he loves so much. I can't stand the things (Starbucks doesn't compare to Caribou) but Roxas makes them taste amazing. I could kiss him all day. I dunno, he's just the best in the world to kiss. There're a lot of reasons why I didn't drop Roxas after only a couple months like I did the other guys I was with, and kissing's one of them. I hated kissing the three guys I dated – yes, dated – before Roxas, who I've known all my life, caught my attention when he started his freshman year at Destiny High (keep in mind I'm three years older than he is), though their personalities kinda grated on my nerves like nails on a chalkboard more than anything. I couldn't even bring myself to have sex with them, like it wouldn't feel right or something like that. And then, the first day of senior year, it's like something woke up when I walked over to watch the soccer team practice after band practice was over. Cloud would call me a liar, but someone you've known since, well, since forever shouldn't even _look_ different, much less make you feel funny inside. That day, Roxas looked different, and damn, did I ever feel weird.

We started dating in secret just after Christmas vacation. His parents are convinced we're gonna rot in hell for our deviousness, me most of all because they think I made Roxas this way (complete and utter bullshit, by the way). All their hopes rest on Sora, Roxy's older brother.

So anyway, while I was kissing him and after I forced him to sit on my bed, he made the first move instead of letting me do things. I felt his cool fingers brush the inside of my thigh, painfully close to where I wanted and yet didn't want him to touch and not close enough. "Fuck…" I cursed, my voice catching in my throat like I'd barely skirted death.

I swear to this day he made a noise that sounded like a snort as he bit my collarbone lightly. "You'll do that in a moment," he teased, sounding as calm as if he weren't hard for me already.

"You know it." I shoved him back on the bed and pounced on him. "And you're really gonna get it."

"Oh, I'm so sca—" he tailed off in a strangled yelp when I grabbed his goods with my left hand. While my hand was busy working him over, I tasted his skin as though he were water but never going lower than his naval.I stopped sucking him off after he squirmed too much and nearly hurt us both when he finally hit the breaking point. I'm good at getting him to come so hard he'd nearly pass out, but I decided that was too much. Didn't wanna risk either of us getting hurt, and I'll tell ya, my face would be _much_ easier to fix than, uh, what might happen to Roxas if I started giving him blow jobs again.

Ever heard of the kid whose dick was chopped off by accident when he was circumcised and his parents tried to raise him as a girl? Okay, Roxy would have a story kinda like that guy, except he'd lose his stuff getting off. The first story's just plain sad, and what could've been Roxy's story would be fucking embarrassing. That's why I don't suck it anymore.

Going back to my original line of thought…

Smirking, I removed my hand when I knew he was close enough for it to hurt. "Fuck you," he snarled at me.

"Now, now," I scolded him. I spat into my hands and rubbed them over myself for lubrication. "Wouldn't be much fun if I didn't make the ride more enjoyable, now would it?"

Roxas continued to glare. "You are such a bastard."

"You love me anyway. Prep or no prep?"

"None, now get moving." He reached down, most likely to finish himself off.

I smacked his hands away. "I'll tie your hands behind your back and leave you wanting if you dare."

The way he kept glaring at me, Roxas was planning some way to kill me. He didn't argue though. I thrust into him before he could say a word. Okay, so he did yell, because I was rough and fast and hard and my stomach was rubbing oh-so-nicely against his dick, it was probably some kind of sensory overload or something like that.

Fire exploded on my skin as his hands traveled over my back, my chest…whatever part of my body was available to being touched. It felt like fire, it felt like _I_ was on fire, all while feeling like I was flying. Kinda like the phoenix – cuz phoenixes are cool, let's face it – only once I burned out, there was a bit of a wet, sticky mess instead of a pile of ashes.

White light burst in front of my eyes when I let go only seconds after Roxas did. Like I said before, Roxy really loses it when he can't hold on any longer. He thrust up into my stomach, and if he hadn't done that, I would've been able to pound into him a few more times. But _no,_ he thrust up into my gut and BAM. Axel lost his mind. Oh well, no harm, no foul. I'll just strap him down next time.

"How about that pizza?" I panted when I flopped on top of him.

Roxas shook his head. "Later. I wanna shower first."

"Good plan."

* * *

**27 April 2010  
**

This was written for my friend Serren as a gift – I mailed the original handwritten copy to her – while I was without internet access from 13 Oct – 22 Oct. When I talked to her on the phone, I told her, "When you read this, you'll be saying to yourself, 'Oh my god, she wrote _this_?" Meanwhile, I was writing this at 5AM on 20 Oct, cackling like a little freak because Axel is the best character in the world to write. What convinced me this was going into this drabble series instead of a fic for another title was the line, "By the way, no, I don't jack off in class. I'd put people in the psych ward at the university hospital if I did." First and foremost, that just seemed like something Axel would say. Secondly, it was too good to not be in this.

Needless to say, Serren absolutely _loved_ it. I hope you did as well.

Many, many, _many_ thanks to my dear friend, mitsukishiroi, for the beta!


End file.
